


Idiot

by Tinnevelly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And another drabble based on an imagine from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com: Imagine being the first person in Middle Earth to show Alfrid love and kindness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Nothing is mine, no money is earned, yadda. Have fun and enjoy!

"That's not fair!"  
Bard spun around and gave you a little push. "Life isn’t fair. I'm your big brother and I won’t let you go hunting alone. You know what happened the last time!"  
Tired you rubbed your hand over your eyes and began to pout. You would always remember this monstrosity of deer, which had almost impaled you on his antlers.  
"You're hurt and the kids are hungry."  
"They are my children."  
"Is there controversy in paradise?" Alfrid’s voice cut through the cold like a knife. Bard growled at him.  
"That's none of your business. Family affairs. But since you don’t have any, you wouldn’t know."  
The right hand of the mayor crossed his arms over his lean chest and looked at your brother condescending.  
"For I know your little bastard, bowman. He stole vegetables at the market."  
Bard groaned as if Alfrid had given him a slap across the face. But you had better control over yourself. After all you just had tried to convince your brother that you were old enough to hunt on your own.  
"Why won’t you take care of it and I take care of dinner?" You offered hypocritically and had to bite your tongue not to grin. Bain was too young to really be punished, but Bard led his family in a strict line.  
"You will not go alone!"  
A low cough drew your attention to the third party present. "Your son is waiting." Alfrid gave Bard a smug grin as he disappeared in the direction of the market.  
You wanted to go as Alfrid remembered you.  
"You should listen to him."  
"What is that to you?" You didn’t want to be angry at him, but you were still caught up in the conversation with your brother.  
"I would not like to lose you" Alfrid paused only briefly and then casually added, "After all, you're the only one in the family one can talk fairly decent to."  
You had understood the hint and had to laugh. "You mean I'm the only one who is preventing Bard to beat you."  
Alfrid looked at his feet and growled what made you smile. He was cocky and an idiot, but you had to admit that he had his nice sides. Only he usually hid it very well.  
"I'm sorry, what Bain did. Bard has been injured in the repair of the roof and can’t barely do his job. And that stupid stubborn man forbids me to help him."  
A shy smile stretched across Alfrid’s lips. "He's really stupid. But I can understand him. He's worried about you."  
That made your conscience even worse. In the end, maybe Bard had been right after all. But something still nagged at you.  
"And sorry for what he said. Sometimes he’s a little ..."  
But Alfrid waved your apology away. "They’re all like that. It doesn’t make a difference."  
"You didn’t deserve it. Yes, sometimes you're a real idiot. But ..." You were silent.  
Again, the rare smile that Alfrid apparently only gave to you. "I guess you're right."  
"Of course I’m right! But you're not stupid, Alfrid. I hardly know a smarter or kinder man than you! I saw you making rounds at the market, stealing things unseen to drop them anonymously into a beggars hand."  
He blushed and turned away from you. "That's enough."  
You grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to you. "No, Alfrid. You're a nice guy, if you want. And if you would just show it then..." You were lost for words. Then what? Then you would never have a chance with him. But did you ever?  
Soft lips were pressed to the skin of your cheek.  
"You were the only one who was always nice to me. Forgive me that I am what I am. I know I'll never be good enough for someone like you. Never rich enough to give you what you need, never smart enough to keep up with you and never ..."  
His words were swallowed by your lips as you tenderly pressed them on his own.  
"And because you are the way you are, I love you. You're everything I want and need."  
Only now, so close to him, you realized how beautiful his eyes were. A brown core surrounded by a ring of what reminded you of the lake just before the rain.  
"Laketown." You had to laugh at your sudden realization.  
"You ... I don’t understand." Alfrid immediately backed off from you as if he would think you laughed at him.  
"Your eyes, Alfrid! They are like Laketown! The quiet and beautiful town in the middle of the lake." Somehow your outburst embarrassed you now and you looked down in shame. "Sorry, I ...."  
"You’re always babbling when you're nervous. Because of me?" And again those eyes cast a spell on you. Being able to clearly see the emotions in them fascinated you. Fear, shame, but also tenderness and something that you still couldn’t recognize.  
"Of course because of you!" Like a petulant child you stomped your foot on the ground. "You idiot." But in your voice was no anger or insult but resignation. "Since that stupid Harvest Festival! You danced with this ugly, stupid bitch and that wasn’t fair!" That was what you had longed to say to him for a long time now. And by saying it out loud came the fear of having lost him forever.  
But instead of turning away as you had expected, Alfrid came closer.  
"She was pretty ugly, huh?" He gently brushed a strand of hair out of your face.  
You nodded defiantly. He smiled.  
"Then I guess I may dance with the most beautiful woman in Laketown for the upcoming festivities?" He asked shyly.  
Jealousy flared like a fire in your heart and you turned around. "Who is she?"  
"Who is the idiot here?" He gently nudged you with a finger in the shoulder. "It’s you."


End file.
